Desperately
by pierre12
Summary: Nobody can keep their feelings hidden forever, but how can you admit your feelings for your best friend who already has the perfect guy? And will the untouchable ever become touchable? KurtKitty RogueLoganRated R for Language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't!!

AN: This is my first time at writing an x-men fanfic so your reviews will be appreciated :)This doesn't follow the episodes.

Chapter 1

The Xavier institute for the gifted youngsters had been a savoir for the many young people realizing their unique talents. Professor Charles Xavier had given these youngsters a chance to live and learn how to deal with their powers. Charles had an exceptional gift of telepathy, he could read others minds and change the way others were thinking.

Charles had a team of mutants who had learnt to control their powers very well; they were called the X-men. Xavier believed that humans and mutants could live in peace, while a man known as Magneto believed mutants were superior to humans, and with his brotherhood was determined to get what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty ran her hands through Lance's tangled brown hair as he kissed her passionately, she didn't want to leave this moment behind, at this moment being with Lance was perfect.

"Hay half pint, you're already late, so unlock lips with him and get inside now!" Logan called from the doorway.

Kitty broke her kiss with Lance and ran inside the mansion; Logan grabbed her arm as she went passed him.

"Look half pint, things between you and that kid look pretty serious, just be careful." He spoke in a gentle tone.

"Yeah Logan things between are getting like totally serious, and don't worry I'll be careful. Awww Logan not turning soft are you?" Kitty smiled cheekily.

Logan grunted and started off up the stairs, Kitty watched him disappear at the top of the stairs before going into the kitchen. She phased through the door of the fridge looking for a quick snack.

Kurt came into the kitchen to see Kitty phased through the fridge; he had watched her outside talking and kissing Lance. Kurt and Kitty were pretty close, they always playfully chased each other around, Kurt had felt incredibly close to Kitty during the first few weeks they had met, and he knew that she had stolen his heart. He had never had the courage to tell her or anyone, he would just enjoy her company and fall deeper in love with her, with every second they spent together.

"Hay Kurt." Kitty smiled as she phased back through the fridge "You gonna actually come in, or just linger in the doorway?"

"I'm coming in, I was just erm…watching you." Kurt sat on the side and smiled.

"Watching me? Why?" Kitty asked confused as she began making herself a sandwich.

"Well Kitty you're so beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes from straying to you're wonderful body." Kurt's thoughts were taking over his mind and he hoped Kitty hadn't noticed that his cheeks had turned red. "I still find your powers impressive to watch." Kurt lied as he flashed his best smile at her.

"Aw thanks Kurt." Kitty walked over and hugged him tightly.

"No problem Kitty." Kurt replied returning the hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sat in her room perched on the end of her bed, she'd been waiting hours for Kitty to come home, every night they'd lay talking about what had happened that day, it was like a tradition. It was a Saturday night and Kitty had left to go out with her long term boyfriend Lance and hadn't been home when she'd said.

Kitty came into the room finishing off her sandwich; she waved at Rogue and through her jacket in her cupboard. She laid on her front with her head in her hands and smiled up at Rogue.

"So why ya so happy?" Rogue asked.

"Me and Lance are like so….in love." Kitty replied dreamily.

Rogue smiled back at Kitty, she was happy that she was happy with Lance, Kitty had dated some weirdoes and Rogue was glad Kitty had found someone who treated her right. They'd become close friends and they shared everything…..well almost.

"Ah'm happy for ya." Rogue replied.

"So Rogue, is there anyone like you've got your eyes on?" Kitty asked.

"Meh? Maybe." Rogue smiled evilly.

"You like totally have to tell me!" Kitty fired back quickly.

"Ah'm not sayin a thing, maybe you'll guess right."

Kitty grinned and gave herself a few moments to think. "Well we all know you've got a thing for Scott, is that it?"

"Ah do not have a thing for Scott." Rogue yelled.

"Whoa, jeez sorry girl."

"Ah use to…." Rogue and Kitty laughed.

"Okay, so this guy. Hmm…" Kitty stopped to think again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat in room in the dark; he was sitting on his windowsill staring out at the road leading to the institute, it was covered by the darkness of the night. The stars in the sky created a comfort source for Kurt when he was upset. He liked to believe that out ofall of those stars, one was meant for him. And his star was Kitty……..

His heart ached, he'd been watching Kitty outside with Lance before she'd come in, she was obviously in love with Lance, she always looked so happy while she was with him, and when they kissed you could sense the love between them. Kitty having Lance's strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly looked like it had been made to fit perfectly, like a jigsaw.

A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized he'd never have a chance with Kitty, He looked at the window and faintly saw his reflection, more tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw nothing more than his blue furred face, and glowing yellow eyes.

"I am nothing….." he whispered to himself. "I'm just a stupid fuzzy blue elf…." More and more tears began rolling down his cheeks.

He got up and sat on his bed and picked up the framed picture off the side table, he looked and saw everyone's faces smiling back at him, he lightly traced his two fingers over them, until he came to her…..Kitty was standing next to him with her arm hooked around his neck. He traced his fingers around her face.

"And without you, I am worthless………"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2:30am and Kitty and Rogue had been laying in the dark for ten minutes. Rogue turned her head and saw a full moon shining brightly; she lightly closed her eyes and smiled to herself, Kitty hadn't been able to guess who she'd been having feelings for, and the thought of him sent a thrill up her spine.

Kitty could tell Rogue was smiling; the beam of light caused by the moon was shining over her pale face.

"Don't you be smiling Rogue, I will totally like figure out your mystery guy." Kitty said determined.

"Ah'm not smiling, Ah'm enjoying your misery." Rogue replied keeping her eyes closed.

Kitty smirked "Oh you would! Don't you worry about me; I'll work your totally twisted little mind out."

"Ah'm sure ya will." Rogue replied sarcastically.

Kitty laid quietly while her mind wondered over all the possible choices for Rogue's mystery guy. Scott had been her biggest guess, and yet that wasn't right. Rogue had never mentioned a liking for any over guy before, or not that she could remember.

Rogue could tell Kitty was trying to figure it out, she always fidgeted when something was bothering her. A quite laugh escaped her lips.

"Ah told ya you'd never get it."

"Well if you like weren't so…." Kitty trailed off.

"Weren't so…." Rogue carried on.

"Like erm…shut up." Kitty replied.

"Aww." Rogue laughed. "Fine Ah'll give ya a tiny clue." She lifted her hand and pointed at the beautiful full moon.

Kitty watched as Rogue pointed at the moon, her mind couldn't connect a moon with anyone. Kitty's mind finally clicked, no way!?!? She couldn't believe it.

"Well that's like a total surprise, I can't believe you like him….." Kitty trailed off her thoughts to Rogue.

AN: Well that's chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed, please read and review, your opinions all count.

Luv Jess

xxx


	2. Welcome to the brotherhood! AKA Welcome ...

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!!!

AN: Thank you for the reviews!! I hope you enjoyed and i hope you will all review more :)

Chapter 2:

Kitty rolled over and partly opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse at her clock, it was 5:27am. She sat up and rubbed her face, she looked over at Rogue who was sleeping peacefully, she could see Rogues lips gently twitching, Kitty smiled to herself and quietly got out ofbed, she phased through the door and headed down the hall.

The bathroom door was partly opened and Kitty could hear water running from the shower, she peered round and through the shower curtain saw the shadow of a rather tall, masculine dark figure, Kitty's eyes wondered over the figure until she noticed a long, slender tail.

Kitty couldn't believe that it was Kurt in the shower, she guessed he was playing a joke, so she phased through the door and peered through a gap in the shower curtain. Kitty couldn't breathe, it was Kurt, she could only see his back, but from what she saw, he must have a very toned body, his arms looked solid as he was foaming up the shampoo in his hair, she could see his rock hard biceps, and nicely toned buttocks. She couldn't stop staring at him, she had to control herself, she phased back through the door and leaned against the wall waiting for Kurt to finish up.

"Ok, that was like totally weird, I never thought Kurt could be so…..sexy…"Kitty's mind wondered over what she'd just seen. "No wait Kitty, Kurt's your friend, he's like so not boyfriend material, and he's not sexy!" Kitty slapped her forehead.

Kurt climbed out ofthe shower and dried his hair; he wrapped the towel around his waist, and headed towards the door, he noticed it was slightly open and sighed in relief that no one had come in; he grabbed the handle and walked through the door.

"Ah Kitty, you made me jump." Kurt said in shock.

It took Kitty a moment to reply as she was staring at the beads of water dripping down his rippled chest, she couldn't keep her eyes off him, she felt incredibly hot and giddy.

"Erm hay Kurt, sorry I like didn't mean to surprise you." Kitty was struggling to pull her eyes away from him.

"Why is she staring at me? Maybe the blue fuzzy dude still scares her." Kurt thought miserably. "No worries Kitty, I'm gonna go get changed." Kurt started down the hall towards his room.

Kitty saw Kurt's face looking hurt as he walked away, she hoped she hadn't upset him, she hadn't meant to keep staring at him. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She ran herself a nice hot bath and climbed in; she rested her head back, and closed her eyes. She remembered that kiss she'd had with Lance the other night, god Lance was a fantastic kisser, the image of her kissing Lance and Kurt quickly merged into one. Kitty was imagining that kiss, with Kurt. It sent a tingly feeling up her spine.

"Why am I thinking about Kurt like in this way?" Kitty questioned herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt finished getting dressed and stared at his blue furry reflection in the mirror; his luminous yellow eyes were staring back at him.

"No wonder Kitty was staring at me, I'm so ugly, I'm just a big stupid furry elf!!" Kurt yelled as he punched the mirror. The glass shattered against his fist, he watched the blood triple down onto the desk.

He ripped an old sheet and wrapped it around his hand, he hit his image inducer and transported into the kitchen. It was still dark, nobody had been downstairs yet, Kurt walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of coke and sat on the side in the dark, so nobody could see him……just the way he liked it.

The lights flickered and then came on; before he knew it Rogue was sitting beside him with her arm around his neck. He didn't look up at her; he continued looking at the ground. Rogue removed her arm from around Kurt's neck and gently grabbed his face and turned it to face her. His eyes were watery and he looked hurt, Rogue planted a kiss on his forehead and gently held out his hand to examine what he'd done to it.

"Aw Kurt how did ya do that?" Rogue asked as she saw his blooded hand.

"I…" Kurt looked at Rogue as he began but quickly turned his face back to the ground.

"Look Kurt, Ah remember when ya told Meh, that ya were there for Meh when I'd need ya, well your Meh brother and Ah'm here for ya." Rogue said emotionally.

Kurt turned and smiled at Rogue, with tears streaking down his cheeks. "It's just me…."

"What about ya? Ya look pretty good ta Meh." Rogue said gently as she wiped his tears away.

"Well it's just that nobody will ever love me while I look like this." He said as he turned the image inducer off, reviling his dark blue furred face.

"Ya look absolutely perfect ta Meh. What do ya mean people won't love ya, we all love ya." Rogue smiled at her younger brother.

"I know you all love me, but do you really love me? I know she never will …"his face turned back to face the ground.

"Of course we all love ya. She?" Rogue asked.

"Yea, I know she'll never love me…" Kurt spoke quietly.

"Ah take it she, is Kitty?" Rogue asked as he looked up at her.

"How'd you know I was talking about Kitty?" Kurt asked confused.

"Just cos we don't talk to each other a lot doesn't mean Ah don't know how ya feeling" Rogue smiled at Kurt.

"I love her so much, ever since I met her, I knew it was her I wanted, she's the one."

"Ah knew ya had a soft spot for her, Ah didn't realize ya were in love with her." Rogue got up and fetched the first aid kit.

"Yeah, it's definitly love, I've never been in so much pain before. Every time I see her, my heart aches, but at the same time every time I see her I realize why I love her so much and I feel happy, she makes me happy." Kurt gave a slight smile.

Rogue placed the first aid kit down next to Kurt and grabbed the antiseptic cream and cotton wool pads and gently cleaned the gash on his hand.

"Isn't that hurting?" Rogue asked as she continued cleaning his hand.

"Compared to the pain of love, this is nothing." Kurt watched as Rogue wrapped a bandage around his cleaned wound.

"You're the best sis I could ever imagine, or actually have." Kurt hugged Rogue tightly.

"Ah'm lucky to have a brother like ya too." Rogue returned the hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty had been lying on her bed listening to music most of the morning, she was so confused about the feelings she was feeling for Kurt. His cute furry blue face kept popping up in her head and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him in the most sexual ways.

"Argh what is like going on with me!!?" Kitty hid her face in her pillows.

She got up and turned her CD player off. "Maybe some fresh air will do me good." She said to herself as she phased through her door and began walking down the stairs.

Kitty passed the kitchen and saw nobody; she looked down at her feet and headed towards the front door.

"Ah sorry Kitty." Kurt said helping her up.

"Don't worry Kurt I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm like a total mess today." Kitty brushed her hair out of her face and smiled her normal sweet smile at him.

Kurt loved that smile; it lighted up her whole face. "I…erm…better let you get going."

Kitty quickly grabbed his arm as he went to leave. "Kurt don't go…I…"

Kurt stopped and turned to face her "What's the matter Kitty?"

Kitty was swamped by emotion when she saw his eyes looking deep into hers, she felt this urge to switch off his image inducer and kiss him passionately. She just stood there with her hand gripped around his wrist, and her eyes looking deep into his.

"Is anyone gonna get that damn door." Logan yelled from the kitchen.

Kitty snapped out ofit and yelled back at Logan. "Yeah Logan I'll get it."

Kitty slid her hand down into Kurt's and pulled him into a friendly hug. "I'll see ya when I get back, we should likehang out."

And with that Kitty had phased through the door, she was surprised to see Lance.

"Hay babe." Lance kissed her quickly on the lips and grabbed her hand leading her to his car.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked confused.

"Back to mine, I thought we could spend some quality time together." Lance smirked sexily at her and began speeding towards the Brotherhood's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance and Kitty were cuddled up on the sofa watching movies and making out. Kitty's feelings for Kurt had died down a bit, but every so often his cute face would appear in her mind. She tried to ignore it, but it was pretty hard when you have a gorgeous man kissing you at the same time.

"Hay loserhood." Gambit stood smiling from the doorway.

Toad, Fred, Pietro, and Wanda all came into the living room, Lance gently pushed Kitty off him and stood with the others.

"What do you want Gambit?" Lance asked

"Well well what a way to treat an old friend, well sort of." Gambit smiled cheekily at the brotherhood.

"Cut theshit Gambit, just tell us why you're here?"

"Well I have a favour to ask you. I was wondering if you lovely lads, and not forgetting the amazing Wanda, would be interested in having another mutant around."

"We might be.Who is it first?" Lance asked cautiously

A tall, slim, sexy, dark haired girl with bright blue eyes walked in and smirked at them, a white fang was hanging over her bottom lip. She was wearing Black flared trousers with a black skirt over top and a black tank top, reviling her nice figure. She had long black gloves covering most of her arms, a long dark black coat hanging down by her feet, a chain choker hung around her neck. She was holding a long metal chain, which was lightly swinging back and fourth at her side.

"This is my sister, Chow Lebeau." Gambit smiled at the brotherhood.

Gambit watched the brotherhoods' faces' as his sister cheekily grinned at them, he especially liked Wanda's face, she looked jealous of her new brotherhood member. Lance's face was priceless as Bloodshank gave him a sexy wink.

Everyone looked impressed except Wanda and Kitty, they watched as Bloodshank entered the room, and hug each of the guys.

"So Chow do you have a cool name? Like me, I'm the Toad dude." Toad asked.

"Bloodshank. I like blood….a lot." Chow smirked as she saw Kitty give her an evil look.

"Well it looks like you losers won't mind having my sis around then." Gambit said casually. "What about you Wanda?" Gambit questioned.

"Like I care." Wanda turned and began leaving the room.

"Don't worry cuddlebumps you still have me." Toad called as he followed her.

Kitty stood watching as Lance began talking to Chow, she could tell Chow had her mind set on having Lance and no way was she letting her take him away. She watched as Lance raised his eyebrows and smiled sexily at Bloodshank as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Kitty had had enough and went into the hall to grab her jacket, Lance noticed Kitty leave the room and followed her.

"Hay babe where are you going?" Lance asked innocently.

"Home, besides you lot all need a chance to get to know the wonderful Bloodshank." Kitty replied in a mocking tone.

"Look babes don't be jealous, she's nothing compared to you." Lance gently kissed her lips.

"So you'll still going to the dance with me on Friday?" Kitty asked enjoying the feeling of Lance's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Definitly, there's no one I'd rather go with. I'll see you tomorrow." Lance kissed her once more before Kitty left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thankies to everyone who read chap 2, I hope you enjoyed it,. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!

Luv Fo

XxXxX


	3. Just friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!!!

AN : Thanks for the reviews!!! the mean soo much to me!!

Chapter 3

Rogue lay on the ledge of the fountain in the garden and closed her eyes as the sun beated down against her pale face. Everyone was talking about the dance and her head was pounding. The fact that she couldn't touch anyone made going to a dance pointless, even though she was really dieing to go.

"How's anybody ever suppose to love Meh when they can never touch Meh." Rogue though angrily.

Logan watched Rogue from the balcony; he saw her eyes closed tightly, her face looking troubled again. He walked down to the garden and sat next to her on the ledge of the fountain.

"Hey kid, everything ok?" Logan asked.

His presence made her feel calm yet excited, she could feel her heart racing, she opened her eyes and saw his gorgeous face staring at her.

"Nah Ah'm ok Logan." Rogue lied as she got lost in his dark eyes.

"Really Rogue?" Logan asked worried, he'd grown to care a lot for Rogue and didn't like it when she was upset or worried.

Rogue hated lying to him; he'd helped her so much and always watched out for her. "Ah'm just kinda bummed out about the dance."

"Why's that?" Logan asked forgetting about her powers.

"Ya know Ah can't go….."

"Well you could go, just don't touch anyone." Logan replied

"What's the fun in dancing if ya can't touch?" Rogue asked

"I….dunno, sorry Rogue."

"Don't worry about it Logan, Ah already knew Ah couldn't go." Rogue got up to leave, but Logan grabbed her delicate hand covered by the black glove.

"Well on the night of the dance, me and you will hang out, sound kinda ok?" Logan asked

"Sounds great Logan thanks." Rogue gently hugged him and headed of into the institute.

Logan watched as Rogue disappeared, she was such a nice girl, it was a shame she had trouble fitting in, he'd take her to the dance if he could…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty stood with her towel wrapped around her tall slender body, she was searching for something special to wear. Lance was taking her some place nice for their five month anniversary. She was searching her entire wardrobe, throwing all of the possible choices onto her bed.

"This is like a total nightmare…" Kitty sighed as she continued searching.

Kurt walked past Kitty and Rogue's room and could see Kitty standing with just a flannel towel wrapped around her sexy body, Kurt couldn't help but stare, he could see her yelling at herself as she was holding different outfits against herself in her mirror.

"Maybe I could give her a hand." Kurt's mind wondered over Kitty in thousands of sexy outfits. Kurt headed to the door and gently knocked.

Kitty turned to see Kurt standing at the doorway "Hay Kurt come in." Kitty smiled at him as he entered.

"I was walking past and noticed you may need some help?" Kurt asked thoughtfully.

"Well I knew I could always like so count on my adorable fuzzy elf." Kitty playful punched him in the shoulder, she watched Kurt smile at her and began looking at the outfits she'd left on the bed.

Kitty tried each of the five outfits on and showed them to Kurt, Kitty was enjoying spending time with the fuzzy dude; the only problem was she kept feeling this urgent need to hug or touch him, she still couldn't understand what was going on with her feelings towards him, he was her best friend.

"I definitely like the black dress with the shawl the best; it makes u look elegant yet…." Kurt's throat closed up, he couldn't get the word out.

"Elegant and..?" Kitty asked wanting to know what Kurt was going to say.

Kurt's cheeks turned bright red and there was nothing he could do to hide it. "Sexy…." Kurt whispered.

"You're like totally blushing." Kitty giggled and began tickling the fuzzy one.

Kurt laughed uncontrollably as Kitty's fingers tickled his rips, Kitty laughed too, she was having fun again, Kurt rolled Kitty over and began tickling her, Kitty was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and begged Kurt to stop.

She placed her hand onto of his as he stopped tickling her rips; his hand was gently stroking her side, Kitty was breathing deeply, the feeling of Kurt on top of her stroking her side was exhilarating, she looked into Kurt's eyes and she felt her cheeks turn beat red, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Kurt couldn't help feeling so happy, Kitty was lying beneath him her checks all flushed and her hand on top of his which was gently stroking her side, he would have stayed like that with her forever.

"Half pint, door for you!" Logan called up the stairs.

Kitty opened her eyes and looked straight into Kurt's. Kurt pulled back and stood up; he gave a hand to Kitty and passed her the shawl. He smiled at her, and headed for the door. Kitty quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Thanks for like helping me out tonight fuzzy." Kitty hugged him tightly and ran out of the room and down the stairs, next thing Kurt knew she was out of the door.

"Bye Kitty….." Kurt whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue watched as Kitty drove off with Lance, she had heard Kitty and Kurt laughing together before Lance had arrived. She headed up the stairs and saw Kurt standing in her and Kitty's room, he looked confused.

"Hey Kurt everything ok?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…." Kurt began trailing off.

Rogue grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to her on her bed; she grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead in her normal manner.

"Kitty?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, we were having fun and connecting and then he turned up." Kurt turned his head to face the ground.

"Ah could hear ya two having fun, what were ya doing?"

"Well I was helping her pick an outfit out for her date with Lance, and she began tickling me. So I rolled her over and tickled her and she asked me to stop cos she couldn't breathe…."

"And?"

"And so I stopped and she placed her hand on top of mine, and I began stroking her side, she closed her eyes and I was going to kiss her when Logan called to let her know Lance was here." Kurt said disappointed.

"Well before she left why didn't ya grab her and kiss her?" Rogue asked comforting her brother.

"She looked so happy when Logan called up, she really loves Lance, and I didn't want to lose her friendship by kissing her before her date. She would have flipped, she hugged me in a friendly way before she left, maybe it happened because of the closeness."

"It might be,Ah don't know Kurt, but Ah think ya should tell her how you feel." Rogue suggested.

"Tell her I love her and risk losing her!?!?" Kurt's voice began to shake; he steadied it and continued "I couldn't live without at least having her friendship, she's not only the one I love but she'd my best friend to." Kurt looked at Rogue and she noticed his troubled look was back.

"If you don't tell her, ya'll never know if she feels the same."

"Like she would ever feel the same about a stupid fuzzy elf, besides she has Lance." Kurt's heart was aching, he stood up and hugged Rogue, she let him leave, she knew he needed to figure this one out by himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He heart was pounding hard against her chest, her breathing was heavy, she could feel his warm lips all over her neck, his hands were wondering all over her body, his touch sent a shiver down her spine.

He stopped his assault on her neck and kissed her passionately as he allowed his left hand to sliver up her shoulder pulling down the strap, his hand making contact with her bare skin; she held her eyes closed tightly as she felt his other hand slowly glide up and down her thigh.

Her heart beating fast…….

Her breathing heavy………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat at the top of the stairs looking out at the path leading to the institute; he looked at the front door, it was 2:37am Kitty still wasn't home and he couldn't sleep until he knew she was safe.

"Should I tell her?" Kurt thought about that question endlessly over these past few days. He saw a dark figure running down the path and towards the front door.

Kitty phased through the door and slid down against it, her eyes were stinging and her makeup was running down her cheeks along with her tears. She brought her knees up to her chest and held them tightly against her body; she leaned her head down on them and began sobbing into her black dress.

Kurt saw Kitty's huddled up against the front door and transported down in front of her, he sat down next to her and pulled her against his chest. Her head was leaning on his blue furry chest and she was suddenly filled with comforting feeling. Kurt wrapped his arm gently around her as he held her tightly.

"Kitty, what happened?" Kurt asked quietly.

Kitty closed her eyes remembering what had happened. "It was Lance." Kitty said through sobs.

Kurt felt a surge of anger fill his body, if Lance had done anything to hurt Kitty…..

"What did he do? Kitty did he hurt you?" Kurt asked his arms still wrapped tightly around her, he wanted to protect her.

"He….he went to far…" Kitty said as she pulled away from Kurt to wipe her eyes.

"Went too far!?!?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it started off fine; he took me out for a meal at the new Italian restaurant in the centre of Bayville, and then we walked through the park holding hands, it was really romantic, it was the perfect way to celebrate our five months together. But then…."

"But then what Kitty, please tell me." Kurt gently wiped her tears away and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Then we went back to his room and at first we were just making out, but then he started going too far, Lance has never done anything like that before." Kitty said defencelessly.

"Kitty I can't believe you're defending him! How far did he go? I want to know!" Kitty could tell Kurt was angry at Lance.

"Well at first it was just the usual, making out kissing a little groping, but then he started to let his hands wonder all over me, at first I thought he was just a little excited but the he started to run his hand up and down my thigh and he tried to pull my dress off. I tried to get him to stop but he was too caught up in the moment and……"

Kurt couldn't believe what she was saying…..then the worst thought hit him, he looked at her shocked. "Kitty did he rape you?"

"He tried to, but I phased through the bed and ran back here, he yelled out of the window 'sorry' but I was to scared to go back."

Kitty stood up she didn't want to talk about it anymore, she could see the shock and horror all over Kurt's face, she knew he was angry at Lance and probably her to. Kurt saw Kitty walking towards the stairs, he transported in front of her and pulled her into a comforting hug, he head was on his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"I'm not angry at you Kitty." He said as if he'd read her mind "I just can't believe Lance would do that to you, he had no right, I'll kill him!"

"No Kurt! Don't leave him, he's not worth it. Thanks fuzzy." Kitty kissed his cheek and wondered up the stairs to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!! please review!!


	4. Heartbreak!

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue!

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much! This story is only Rated R for the language so far anyway! Please enjoy and Read and Review!

Chapter 4

Kitty's head was pounding the next morning, she had cried so much she'd caused herself to have a thumbing headache, she looked over at the clock, it was 11:43 everyone would be up. She phased through her bed and into the kitchen, to her surprise it was empty.

She grabbed an apple and sat at the table, she heard a 'bamf' and turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway, he was holding a glass of water.

"Morning Kitty, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked placing the glass of water in front of her with two headache tablets.

"Hay fuzzy." She smiled at him and swallowed the tablets. "I've been better, thanks for the tablets."

"Are you going to go and see Lance today?" Kurt asked as he hugged her tightly from behind.

"I might do, like I think I need an apology. Hmm you're nice and warm fuzzy." She wrapped her arms over top of his.

"If you don't get an apology are you going to break up with him?" Kurt asked hopefully as he sat down next to her.

"Definitely, but I like so won't be able to go to the dance, and I was totally looking forward to it."

"Don't worry Kitty that means you'll have to stay here and hang out with me, Rogue, and Logan."

"I know Rogue isn't going but why aren't you?" Kitty asked surprised.

"I didn't get asked…" Kurt said simply.

"Aw Kurt you're gorgeous and sweet who wouldn't want to like go with you." Kitty hoped Kurt hadn't noticed her cheeks go red, she hadn't meant for that to come out like that.

"Thanks Kitty." He smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty stood knocking at the brotherhood boarding house door for ten minutes and nobody answered. She pounded her fists harder but nobody answered.

"I know you're home Lance! I can see your car!" Kitty yelled as she phased through the door. The house was empty downstairs; she could see absolutely no one.

Kitty quietly walked up the stairs she could hear loud grunts and moans coming from Lance's room. She phased through the door.

"Lance you asshole!" Kitty yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. She had never thought Lance would have sex with somebody else just because she wasn't ready.

"Hay…K….Kitty…we were erm just…."

"Having mind blowing sex bitch!" Bloodshank finished off what Lance started to say.

"You evil bitch!" Kitty picked up one of Bloodshank's heavy shoes and chucked it at her, before phasing through the floor.

"Now Lance where were we?" Bloodshank cocked an eyebrow and kissed him roughly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty held her legs against her chest as the thousands of tears ran down her cheeks and dripped off onto her jeans. She couldn't get herself to stop crying, at this moment she hated Lance so much that it hurt, but at the same time, she loved him with all her heart.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the tree as soft cries escaped her lips, all of her boyfriends had hurt her, but Lance had been different, he promised her, he promised he'd never hurt her, an she'd believed him.

"I'm so angry with myself!" Kitty's thoughts caused her to cry even more. "How could I let him fall me! Maybe I'm suppose to be alone, nobody loves me…"

Kitty kept her eyes closed tightly as she felt the presence of somebody behind her, she wouldn't have thought anyone would think to look for her here, she was hoping it wasn't Lance, she never wanted to see him again.

"Ya look like ya could have made ah river with all those tears." Rogue wrapped her arm around Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty was very surprised to see Rogue, she was happy though; Rogue was a really good friend whenever Kitty needed her. She rested her head on Rogues shoulder.

"How'd you know I'd be here Rogue?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Well when ya didn't come home when ya was suppose too, Kurt started to get all crazy and worried, but Ah new ya'd be here because ya always come here when something's wrong with ya." Rogue smiled.

"It's Lance, he was in bed with that new girl from the brotherhood." Kitty started to cry again.

"Look he's not worth it; ya deserve better than him, in fact Ah…." Rogue stopped herself.

"You're right; it just hurts so like totally bad because I was like in love with him." Kitty wiped her eyes and flashed a quick smile at Rogue. Rogue was relived Kitty hadn't noticed the last piece of her sentence.

"Ah personally think we should get Logan to kick his ass, or Kurt, or Scott!" Rogue said as she stood up and smirked at Kitty.

Kitty laughed a little "You would say Logan." Kitty hooked up an eyebrow. "Still like him I take it?"

"Ah guess so." Rogue said with a sad look on her face.

Kitty stood up and stood directly in front of Rogue. "Why like only 'I guess'?"

"Ah don't know, Ah do like him, it's just how's he suppose to like meh when Ah can't even be touched?" Rogue was holding back her tears; she hated not being able to feel peoples touch.

"Aww Rogue come here." Kitty pulled Rogue into a hug; it was the only way Kitty could think to comfort the girl who was untouchable.

Rogue pulled away a wiped her tears on her gloves. "Look at Meh Ah'm a mess." She smiled at Kitty and ran her figures through her hair.

"Maybe like on the night of the dance we could get you together with Logan." Kitty suggested.

"And what about ya, Huh? Ah don't want ya to be alone on the night of the dance."

"Aw don't worry I have Kurt."

Rogue smiled "Maybe Kurt will be able to confess his feelings for her now she's not with that twat Lance." Her thoughts wondered inside her head as they walked back to the institute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Rogue had arrived home safely. Logan had a chat with Kitty about Lance. He was about to go and tear him into shreds when Kitty begged him not to. Logan stormed of in a fowl mood, he was going to make that asshole pay for what he'd just done to Kitty, and then he'd be so sorry.

Kitty walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs, she stopped when she felt a soft fuzzy hand wrapping around hers. She turned slowly around, trying not to trip on the stairs and smiled at Kurt.

"Hay Fuzzy." Kitty flashed her gorgeous smile at him.

"Hay Kitty, are you ok? Rogue told me what happened. I'll kill him!" Kurt's grip on Kitty's hand tightened as he spoke those last words.

Kitty felt Kurt's grip tighten, his touch always made her feel safe….Safe and protected from evil things….Things and people like Lance…..

Kitty returned the tightened grip on Kurt's hand and led him up the final few steps and into her room. She pulled him over to her bed and sat down. Kurt wrapped his arm around Kitty's shoulders. They sat there silently, enjoying each others presence and touch.

Kitty sighed deeply "Why couldn't Lance be more like this? More caring, more giving, and someone I can actually like totally trust….More like Kurt?...Oh Shit I'm doing it again, I'm like comparing my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend to Kurt, by best friend in this whole word. Someone who's always been there for me and always will. Someone who I….."

Kurt interrupted her thoughts. "Well you've had a long day, I better go, you need to get some rest." He stood up and stared deep into her eyes and smiled.

Kitty felt her body heat rise as he gazed into her eyes, she was so tempted to grab him and kiss him as passionately as she could, but there was one thing stopping her. Kurt was her best friend…..Not her boyfriend. She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his blue, warm fuzzy fur touching her bear skin. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and closed her door.

Kitty stood dazed for a moment, she decided she would need a relaxing bath to cure her awful day. And a long hard think about Kurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt teleported into the kitchen, and smiled at Rogue, who was sitting on the chair in the corner looking out at the drizzling rain. He sat down on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders. Rogue smiled at her little brother.

"So what do ya think about Lance?" Rogue asked.

"That was a bit of a stupid question." Kurt smiled at Rogue. "Well he had the greatest woman in the world and he blew it like the bastard he is! He should be lucky that he even got a chance. Some people who love her with all their heart will never even get a chance with her and he blew his chance because sex was more important than love to him!"

Rogue let out a slight giggle "Ah take it ya don't like him very much then?"

Kurt grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Well aren't you clever." He said as he laughed with her.

"Well now's ya chance. Tell her how ya feel."

"I can't!"

"Of course ya can, she doesn't have a scumbag boyfriend like Lance anymore. And you'd treat her a hell of a lot better than he ever did."

"I wish I could Rogue, I really do. She's my best friend in the whole world, well she's more than that and I couldn't stand the thought of losing her." Kurt's eye began to well up.

"What do ya mean lose her? You'd never lose Kitty; she loves you way to much."

"But if I tell her it may scare her, and things between us may go weird, and I would never want to lose what we have."

"She may even feel the same way; sometimes when Ah see ya two together ya look like an adorable couple. Besides Ah've seen the way ya look at her and the way she looks at ya, Ah think there is definitely something between ya two."

Kurt smiled at his sis, he was glad to have someone like her around. She was always willing to listen to him when he needed her, and he would always do the same for her. He took a deep breathe.

"So Rogue how's your life going?" Kurt asked changing the subject.

"Well it's not to bad, Ah just really like this guy, and Ah'm just upset because Ah know Ah will never be able to touch him, or anyone, and Ah miss that feeling, Ah want to know what it's like. Ah hate having to be covered up all the time."

"I wish there was something we could do to help you." Kurt gave her a concerned look. "Who's this guy then?" Kurt asked.

"Well ya know him quite well. Ya see it's…………….

AN: Well that's it for chap 4, hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review :)


	5. A date for the dance?

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue!

AN: Thanks for all my reviews, they truely mean alot! Please enjoy chapter 5 and R&R!

Chapter 5

Logan panted as he stopped and picked up his bottle of water, he had been on a long run, the beautiful hot sun beamed down on the bare skin of his muscled chest, and back. He took a long sip of his water and wiped the sweat from his face with a towel and draped it around his wide shoulders.

Rogue stared at Logan from the balcony; she couldn't tare her eyes away from his beautifully formed body. He looked like a small child lying on the grass with his head resting on his shirt, so peaceful. She smiled at the thought of being able to run her hands over his bare skin, but then she remembered, she couldn't touch anyone, not even him.

Kitty quietly phased through the floor behind Rogue and smiled as she saw what she was staring at.

"Someone's like totally obsessed." Kitty smiled as Rogue turned to face her.

Rogue smiled cheekily at Kitty "Ah'm not obsessed, just curious. And besides ah guy with ah fine body won't go ah miss."

They looked at each other for a second and then laughed "Definitely, a guy with like a fine body and a great personality is like buy one get one free. But I'm not sure about his personality, he's seems nice most of the time, but I think there's an edge to him we like haven't seen." Kitty responded

"An edge? Ya mean like that exciting dangerous, mysterious, wild, edge?" Rogue asked.

"Yea I guess." Kitty stared at Rogue as her face lit up with a devilish smirk.

"Ah sexy edge, Ah do like ah bad boy." Rogue winked at Kitty and they both laughed again.

Rogue turned back and looked down at Logan, his eyes were closed. "Ah wish Ah could just touch him though. Sometimes Ah wish Ah was just normal."

"Rogue you are like normal, you're just special, like the rest of us mutants, and we all have a downside to our powers." Kitty spoke softly.

"That's true, Ah love being a mutant, it's just it's hard for Meh, Ya lot can all touch each other and carry on with normal relationships, but Meh, Ah'd put one of ya in a comer for a long time even if Ah just held ya hand."

Rogue turned back and smiled softly at Kitty. "So are ya and that wanker Lance over for good?"

Kitty noticed that Rogue had changed the subject and decided that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Yea! Over for like good now. I'm still hurting though, we were together for a long time. I just wish he had been more….more…."

"Like Kurt?" Rogue asked.

Kitty was taken back by Rogue's comment; she hadn't realized her feelings for Kurt were noticeable, maybe they weren't, she had to behave normally. "Yea, like Kurt. He's so sweet and caring; I just wish all guys were like it."

"Yea well that's life; all the best guys are either gay or your closest friends. We'll just have to find guys who are almost perfect and then train them." Rogue smiled at Kitty. "Are ya staying here with Meh, Kurt and Logan while the dance is on? Or have ya found someone else to take?"

Kitty was thinking about the dance; when she was suppose to be going with Lance. He'd probably be taking that bitch Bloodshank, and telling all the school he'd dumped her because she wouldn't sleep with him, she'd be the laughing stock if she didn't show her face. And if she didn't turn up with somebody else Lance and that evil bitch would think they had scared her off. She needed a new date; she'd show them all she wasn't a coward.

Rogue stood in silence watching Kitty's face. "So are ya taking someone else?" Rogue asked again.

Kitty snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Rogues voice "Well I wasn't going to, but now I like think I will, and I have the perfect guy to take……."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He gently caressed her face as she closed her eyes and smiled, she looked so beautiful at that moment he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against her own; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his locking them in a deep, passionate kiss.

Kitty stood looking down at him, he was lying sprawled out across his bed with head resting on his pillow. She looked at his cute face that was covered by his hair, he was mumbling in his sleep.

She bent down in front of him and gently touched his face and whispered in his ear "Kurt, hey Kurt wake up."

He opened his and looked up at Kitty's beautiful smile. "Hey Kitty, is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong." She flashed a sexy smile at him "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Kitty, anything." Kurt gazed into her beautiful eyes and smiled as he sat up.

Kitty sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well I was wondering if you like wanted to go to the dance with me?"

Kurt was shocked, he wanted nothing more than to go to the dance with her, it would be like a dream come true. And if that asshole Lance was there he'd make sure he knew what he was missing with Kitty.

"I'd love to Kitty." He smiled at her. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well then I'd like better go out shopping for a new dress, I'm definitely not wearing the same dress as I got to wear for Lance!" She smiled sexily at him and then left, leaving Kurt in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sat staring at the wall; Kitty had dragged her shopping to help her find a new dress to wear for the dance tomorrow night. She had been into what seemed like 100 shops and tried on thousands of outfits.

"How does this one look?" Kitty asked showing Rogue a black dress that left her right shoulder bare, it showed Kitty's beautifully curved body. Kitty tilted her head and bit her bottom lip "Well?"

"Ya look amazing!" Rogue stated "What guy are ya going with who deserves this?" Rogue asked curiously.

Kitty laughed nervously "I'm only going with Kurt, is the dress to much?"

"Well let's just say if Ah'm Kurt Meh eyes would never look at another women again."

"Good, that's the effect I wanted."

"Why's that?" Rogue asked

"I want to like make Lance totally regret sleeping with that slut!" Kitty's tone was harsh.

"And Ah was thinking ya liked my brother." Rogue said annoyed

Kitty noticed straight away, Rogue looked pissed at her "Rogue I do like Kurt and I'm not using him. You know how much Kurt means to me!" Kitty said defensively.

Rogue knew Kitty would never use Kurt, it was just she wanted her little brother to be happy, and she knew that if Kitty had asked him to the dance he may get false hopes.

"Ah know, Ah'm sorry." Rogue gave Kitty a hug "Ah definitely think the dress will blow Lance away…and Kurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty hadn't shown Kurt the dress she'd brought when she got home, and he was excited but nervous all at the same time. He had made Rogue come up to his room and help him pick out his outfit for the dance, he wanted to look his best. They had picked out black trousers, with a white tank top covered by a black shirt; they were going for the smart yet casual look.

"Ah bet ya looking forward to tomorrow night." Rogue said as she smiled at her brother.

"Yea I can't wait!" Kurt was really excited.

"Kurt, Ah know ya looking forward to going with Kitty, but remember she has only just broken up with Lance." She gave him that protective older sister look.

"I know, I'll be careful, I promise. I'm not going to try anything; I just want to spend time alone with her." He gave Rogue a tight hug.

"Ah know ya won't do anything, it's her Ah'm worried about, she wants to annoy Lance, ya know, show him what he's missing." Rogue smiled a little, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Yea I know she wants to get back at Lance, but I was hoping that once we were together she'd forget about him and enjoy being with me." Kurt answered honestly.

"Ah'm sure she will, Ah just wanted to let ya know though."

"I know, thanks Sis." Kurt smiled at her and hugged her again.

"She'll be stupid if she's more interested in that prick Lance! Ah think you should show her what she's missing with not being with ya." Rogue winked at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, ill get to work on the next one straight away.Please Review!


End file.
